Forming snow in the general shape of a human figure has long been a very popular activity for children, as well as for adults typically accompanied by children. While a very popular form of recreation, the construction of these types of figures is not easy and is usually controlled to a certain extent by the environment. For example, a common method of construction involves rolling a ball of snow on the ground coated with a layer of snow, or packing snow by hand to form spheres of snow, until the desired size of the typically three main body parts is achieved. This requires snow of proper consistency. If the snow is too dry it lacks the required adherency, while if the snow is too wet it lacks the requisite permanence necessary for forming a snow figure. The consistency of the snow is based entirely upon environmental factors, and is thus out of the control of those making the snowman.
In addition, the conventional method of forming a snowman briefly discussed above is frequently not feasible when attempted by children. For example, the size and weight of the rolled snow ball is frequently beyond the capability of children to roll over the ground and lift for positioning in the snow figure. Even in the case of adults engaged in the making of a snowman, the participants may suffer from fatigue and possibly even injury associated with the moving and lifting of heavy snow objects. One way to possibly avoid these potentially dangerous conditions is to make only very small snow figures. However, these small figures are much less pleasing to the viewer than larger figures, such as of adult size.
The present invention is intended to avoid the prior art problems encountered in making a snowman by providing three generally spherical, clear plastic structures each adapted to receive snow deposited in its upper aperture and further adapted to be connected together to form a generally vertical, self-supporting structure in the form and likeness of a conventional snowman.